Transmitting files over networks from client applications to file servers can be affected by network latency. The network TCP/IP protocols were not originally intended to be used for file transfers. Thus, file transfer optimized protocols, such as the Common Internet File Sharing (CIFS) protocol and the Network File Sharing (NFS) protocol, were developed. While these protocols enable reliably transmitting files over TCP/IP networks, network applications involved in these file transfers still face many challenges dealing with the network latency related issues.